GATE: crónica de un mundo desconocido
by carlos22
Summary: Varias puertas aparecieron aleatoriamente en todo el mundo, durante cinco años muchos acontecimientos azotaron a la tierra cambiándola totalmente. El resto del resumen esta adentro.
1. Gate

GATE: crónica de un mundo desconocido.

Resumen: Varias puertas aparecieron aleatoriamente en todo el mundo, durante cinco años muchos acontecimientos azotaron a la tierra cambiándola totalmente, pero durante ese trascurso de tiempo ciento de países desaparecieron simultáneamente. Entre ellas cuatro países que están en el cono sur, que, a pesar de su sorpresiva y extraña situación, harán todo lo posible para salir adelante y tal vez buscar una solución de como terminaron en un mundo completamente diferente al suyo

.

(Creo que este resumen está mal pero bueno es todo lo que tengo.)

 **Nombre del país: Argentina.**

 **Nombre oficial: republica de argentina**

Población argentina: 44,42 millones de personas.

Bandera nacional argentina: de color celeste en los bordes y blanco en el medio de forma horizontal, en el centro un dibujo de un sol con rostro de color amarillo oro.

Forma de gobierno: republicana, representativa, federal, democrática.

Gobernantes: presidentes/as, vicepresidentes/as.

 **Fuerzas armadas**

Personal activo: 85,690

Personal de reserva: 105 000

Organización: Ejército argentino, armada argentina, fuerza aérea argentina, gendarmería nacional argentina.

idioma: variados, lenguaje principal español latino.

Moneda: peso argentino.

 **personaje principal.**

 **Nombre: diego Martínez**.

Nacionalidad: argentino.

Edad: 37

Sexo: masculino.

Estado: soltero.

Lugar de nacimiento: Provincia de Jujuy, departamento de Ledesma.

Familiares: padres ambos vivos, hijo único.

Apariencia: 1,85 de altura de cabello castaño oscuro casi rapado, pero no tanto, de ojos de color marrones claros, cuerpo fornido de estructura robusta pero no exagerada, su piel es de color morena. En otras palabras, es un modelo playboy.

Personalidad: a pesar de ser alguien sumamente atractivo es alguien muy tímido cuando se trata de tener una relación o conversar con una mujer que le atraiga, lo cual es objetivo de burla de su amigo Federico Braun, además de eso es un tipo calmado y tranquilo capaz de mantener la cabeza fría ante una situación negativas o desfavorable sobre todo es un tipo que pone el profesionalismo, disciplina y justicia, ante todo. Además de eso tiene una atracción con una semi-humana.

Rango: teniente primero.

Unidad: campo de mayo, Compañía de Fuerzas Especiales 601, Agrupación de Fuerzas de Operaciones Especiales (AFOE).

Posición: 1° división del ejército, parte del 2° batallón de reconocimiento de inteligencia del nuevo mundo y líder del 3° grupo de reconocimiento.

Lema: "Dios y patria o muerte"

 **Nombre del país: chile.**

 **Nombre oficial: República de Chile**

Población: 17,91 millones de personas.

Bandera nacional: dos franjas horizontales: la superior es azul y blanca mientras que la inferior es roja; en el cantón azul se ubica una estrella de cinco puntas en color blanco

Forma de gobierno: Estado unitario, democrático y presidencialista

Gobernantes: presidentes/as, vicepresidentes/as.

 **Fuerzas armadas**

Personal activo: 88.200

Personal de reserva: 104.000

Organización: Ejército de Chile, fuerza aérea de chile, armada de chile, carabineros.

idioma: variados, lenguaje principal español latino.

Moneda: peso chileno.

 **Nombre: Leonardo torres.**

Nacionalidad: chileno.

Edad: 36

Sexo: masculino

Estado: casado, sin hijos.

Lugar de nacimiento: Región de Valparaíso, provincia san Antonio, comuna El Tabo.

Familiares: es el segundo de tres hermanos, padres ambos vivos

Aspecto: 1. 95 de altura, mirada seria y fría de aspecto moreno, cuerpo de estructura delgada pero bien construido como un atleta, cabello castaño rapado, tiene unos extraños ojos de color ámbar.

Personalidad: formal, disciplinado y amoroso con su esposa, pero fuerte y decidido en combate. A pesar de que su esposa es infértil nunca la abandono mostrando no tan solo su lealtad, sino que también todo su amor y devoción hacia ella, sobre todo cuando un pequeño niño ingrese a sus vidas.

Rango: teniente primero.

Unidad: Brigada Acorazada Cazadores de la sexta división, Compañía de Comandos N 6 Iquique, Brigada de Operaciones Especiales BOE _._

Posición: 2° división del ejército, parte del 6° batallón de reconocimiento de inteligencia del nuevo mundo y capitán del 5° grupo de reconocimiento.

Lema: "Sólo el entrenamiento duro contribuye al éxito en el combate."

 **Nombre del país: Uruguay.**

 **Nombre oficial: República Oriental del Uruguay.**

Población uruguaya: 3,444 millones de personas.

Bandera nacional: fondo blanco con 4 líneas horizontales de color celeste y 4 líneas horizontales de color blanco con el dibujo de un sol en una de las esquinas.

Modo de gobierno: democracia mixta o semi-representativa,

Gobernantes: presidentes/as, vicepresidentes/as.

 **Fuerzas armadas:**

Personal Activo: 15.800

Personal de Reserva: 14.200

Organización: Ejército Nacional de Uruguay, Armada Nacional del Uruguay, Fuerza Aérea Uruguaya, Policía Nacional de Uruguay.

idioma: variados, lenguaje principal español latino.

Moneda: peso uruguayo.

 **Nombre: Nicolás Ivanov.**

Nacionalidad: uruguayo de 3° generación rusa.

Sexo: masculino.

Edad: 33.

Estado: padre soltero.

Lugar de nacimiento: departamento de rio negro, ciudad de san Javier.

familiares: padre de origen ruso (fallecido) madre de origen uruguaya (fallecido). Criado por sus ya fallecidos abuelos que son originarios de Rusia.

Apariencia: altura 1,80, cabello rubio castaño, ojos castaño claros, piel blanca y un físico delgado con una extraordinaria forma física de nadador.

Personalidad: es una persona con una mirada neutral y fría, de lo cual le da ese aspecto intimidante lo cual te avisa de que si lo jodes date por muerto, pero a pesar de su aspecto serio es alguien leal, divertido y una persona que puedes confiar incluso con tu propia vida, sobre todo es muy cariñoso con su única hija. En su batallón le llaman el "ruso."

Rango: teniente primero.

Unidad: IV división de ejército, batallón de infantería N°12, parte de las fuerzas especiales del Batallón de Infantería Paracaidista N°14.

Posición: 3° división del ejército, parte del 12 batallón de reconocimiento de inteligencia del nuevo mundo y capitán del 12° grupo de reconocimiento.

Lema: " La fuerza de todos _."_

 **Nombre del país: Paraguay.**

 **Nombre oficial: República del Paraguay.**

Población: 6,725 millones de personas.

Bandera nacional del Paraguay: tres líneas gruesas en forma horizontal de color rojo, blanco y azul con el dibujo de un escudo, con dos ramas de palma y olivo que se curvan en forma de una corona, rodeando a una estrella; en el reverso, la bandera lleva un escudo con la imagen de un león acompañado de un gorro frigio y la inscripción "Paz y Justicia"

Forma de gobierno: República presidencial

Gobernantes: presidentes/as, vicepresidentes/as.

Fuerzas armadas

Personal activo: 147.070

Personal de reserva: 164.500

Organización: ejercito paraguayo, Fuerza Aérea Paraguaya (FAP), Armada Paraguaya.

idioma: español latino y guaraní.

Moneda: guaraní

 **Nombre: Ana María Gonzales.**

Nacionalidad: paraguaya

Edad: 37

Sexo: femenino.

Estado: casada con dos hijas

Lugar de nacimiento: ciudad de concepción.

Familiares: hija del medio de dos hermanos varones, padres ambos vivos

Apariencia: 1.70 de altura de mirada normal con un cuerpo escultural al estilo GYM, grandes pechos gracias a su ultimo embarazo, cabellos castaño oscuro, ojos de color marrón y piel morena. Sinceramente el bastardo que la conquisto tiene mucha suerte

Personalidad: mujer maternal, gentil y amorosa pero también es una auténtica máquina de combate cuerpo a cuerpo si te cruzas con ella y la provocas será mejor que tengas un seguro médico. Y es muy fiel a su esposo.

Rango: teniente primero.

Unidad: 3er Cuerpo de Ejército, División de Infantería Nº 5, parte de las Fuerza de Tarea Conjunta (FTC) de Paraguay.

Posición: 4° división del ejército, parte de del 8° batallón de reconocimiento de inteligencia del nuevo mundo y capitana del 6° grupo de reconocimiento.

Lema: "vencer o morir."

.

.

.

.

.

Cambie algunas cosillas en este capítulo.


	2. Prologo

Prologo.

 _Los siguientes trágicos sucesos ocurridos en las siguientes escenas, ocurrió en un día del 1 de enero del año 2020._

 _El primero de enero, era un día en el cual miles de millones de personas de todo el mundo festejaban para darle la bienvenida a un nuevo año, un año de lo cual sería un nuevo comienzo para algunas personas que querían cambiar sus vidas, otras para hacer promesas para mejorar sus vidas y sobre todo para pasarla con los familiares y recibir un año en lo cual no suceda nada trágico que afecten sus vidas, pero lo que todos no saben es que en este día tan celebre, sucedería uno de los hechos más trágicos de la historia de la humanidad, el día que cambió por completo al mundo._

 _Todo esto sucedió justo a las 00:00 del nuevo año, el primer caso sucedió en el país de la libertad, estados unidos un país que es totalmente odiado y amado por muchos, mientras los ciudadanos estadounidenses celebraban el año nuevo, una descomunal puerta apareció repentinamente en los jardines de la casa blanca y desde ese entonces varios casos sucedieron en todo el mundo, varias puertas aparecieron en todos los pises del mundo justo a las 00:00 en punto de la medianoche del nuevo año._

 _En cada país se registró una puerta de 7 metros de alto y 30 de ancho en todos los países, estas enormes puertas aparecieron misteriosa mente en cada capital de todos los pises, desde las capitales de las grandes potencias del mundo hasta el de los países más bajos._

 _El primer mes, varias irregularidades y anomalías se registraron desde su aparición, desde la pérdida del contacto con los satélites, hasta los servicios de luz, internet y servicio de comunicación. Los espacios aéreos eran los más afectados, sin control de vuelo ni contar con una torres de comunicaciones de los aeropuertos, se tuvieron que cancelar todos vuelos haciendo que varios turistas y residentes extranjeros no puedan volver a sus respectivos países, dejando desamparados a miles de ciudadanos extranjeros sin poder comunicarse con sus países natales, en la parte marítima los barcos ya sean pesqueros, de trasporte, cruceros y militares por las dificultades técnicas y las misteriosas desapariciones de algunos, al igual que los aeropuertos, tuvieron que cancelarlos toda actividad marítima de los mismos._

 _Hasta ahora se registraron 6 desapariciones en todo el mundo entre ellas se encuentra el ARA Libertad de argentina que se encontraba en su recorrido por la unión europea, el HMS reina Elizabet de reino unido que se encontraba en un recorrido de prueba por los territorios marítimos del Reino Unido, el USS América de estados unidos que hacia un patrullaje por unas serie de irregularidades en el pacífico y sobre todo uno de los barcos turísticos más grande del mundo el Harmony of the Seas el crucero más grande del mundo de lo cual 6400 pasajeros y 2394 miembros de la tripulación desaparecieron sin dejar rastros en unos de sus recorridos._

 _Después de cumplir el primer mes desde la misteriosa aparición de la puerta. El segundo mes, el mundo entro en un completo caos, desde el punto de vista de todas las personas que lo presenciaron, sintieron que toda cordura fuera a desprenderse del delgado hilo que lo sostenía, la razón, es bastante simple._

 _El cielo, el mismo que nos ha maravillado atravez del día y la noche, estaba cubierto completamente de nubes de color violeta y rosado oscuro. Este extraño fenómeno ha causado no tan solo controversia, si no que hicieron que el caos y la anarquía reinara sobre los habitantes. Después de un mes completo de incidentes y tragedias, pero sobre todo un mes completo desde que la tierra se quedó sin la luz del sol dejando una interminable oscuridad en el mundo._

 _Si el segundo es fue completamente caos, el tercer mes fue la gota que rebaso el vaso. La desesperación, el miedo, la angustia, la locura, la impotencia, pero sobre todo el shock de las personas al presenciar una de las catástrofes más grande del planeta que quedara marcada como una de las peores del mundo._

 _El día 2 de marzo a las 8:00 de la mañana, fue en ese día y a esa hora en el que tuvimos conexión con todo el mundo, la verdad en este punto, no sabíamos cómo o porque, pero una cosa estaba clara, alguien o algo quería que viéramos lo que hasta el día de hoy marco nuestras vidas. El país más grande del mundo conocido como Rusia, desapareció por completo de la tierra dejando tan solo un vasto océano en donde antes estaba ubicado. Pero lo más extravagante no tan solo fue el único, en el cuarto mes después fue china, el quinto mes y dos semanas después la india, al mes siguiente Japón y asi sucesivamente, cada mes uno o tres piases desaparecían hasta que en donde una vez estaba el continente euroasiático ahora solo era un espacio vacío, después de su desaparición, como si nunca estuvieran ahí, una vez más el contacto con los satélites se perdieron por completo._

 _Después de la aparición de la puerta, después de que los cielos se tornaran de color violeta, después de la falta de comunicación y el hecho de que el mismo continente euroasiático desapareciera se completó el año, solo par que el nuevo año del 2021 sucediera lo mismo, el continente africano y el australiano desapareciera por completo del planeta, sumándolo al caos y la anarquía los dos únicos continentes del mundo sufrieron uno de los peores años._

 _Tras la desaparición de estos dos últimos. Estados Unidos, Canadá, Centroamérica y Sudamérica, hicieron todo lo posible para controlar a las masas de población de sus respectivos países, sobre todo estados unidos, al poseer una población de más de de habitantes tuvieron que recurrir a sus fuerzas armadas para controlarlo. Los alimentos como la canasta básica apenas se mantenía en pie, se hiso todo lo posible para cumplir las demandas para alimentar a su gente, pero eso no sería lo suficiente, la pobreza, el desempleo, el hambre, los disturbios, los asaltos a camiones de alimentación, los robos masivos a supermercados, el crimen organizado, las muertes por la delincuencia, y el incremento de sectas religiosas y satánicas iban creciendo, pero poco después estos terribles acontecimientos iban cesando con el pasar de los meses hasta que el año 2021 se completó.._

 _Al comienzo del nuevo año del 2022, las tenciones se incrementaba con el pasar de los mese del nuevo año, pero en caso Latinoamérica o más bien en Sudamérica, las cosas iban mejorando de apoco, después de las reelecciones para una nueva presidencia en argentina el nuevo presidente Leonardo Martin de Belgrano prometió un nuevo comienzo para un futuro mejor no tan solo en argentina sino también en toda Latinoamérica, mientras tanto la nueva presidenta de chile Sofia antonella Martínez logro reestablecer el orden en su país tras largos meses de tención y caos, mientras Paraguay, Uruguay y ecuador al ser los países más chicos, sus problema no eran tan graves como los demás países por lo cual estos países eran un modelos a seguir entre los demás países de Latinoamérica._

 _Los meses pasaron rápido, aunque las tenciones estaban presentes, en toda Latinoamérica, pero sobre todo en Sudamérica y el cono sur las tenciones calmaron, logrando restablecer el orden y cooperar entre países de latinoamericano no tan solo en alimento, sino que también en tecnología lograron llegar a una paz un poco estable hacia su gente._

 _Mientas en estado unidos y Canadá, al escuchar durante meses de cómo sus vecinos latinoamericanos lograron lo que era visto como casi imposible entre ambos países acordaron seguir el ejemplo de los latinoamericanos._

 _Al cumplirse dos años los piases de Latinoamérica gozaron nuevamente de una paz estable entre países hermanos, llegando tan lejos que incluso estados unidos y Canadá a estado ayudando en tecnología a toda Latinoamérica mientras que los mismo lo ayudaban en recursos, era bien sabido que en américa del norte casi habían agotado todos sus recursos, por lo tanto Latinoamérica los ayudaban enviando alimento, agua, minerales y recursos mientras que ellos les enviaban tecnología tanto militar como Tecnología médica, Tecnología agrícola Tecnología educativa. Aunque Latinoamérica era capaz de crear y producir su propia tecnología, lo que poseía en américa del norte era mucho más avanzado._

 _Ya pasando casi cinco años desde que las puertas aparecieron en todo el mundo, cuatro años desde que el continente euroasiático desaparecieron sin dejar rastros, tres años desde que el continente africano y el continente australiano desaparecieron, dos años desde que los países del norte y del sur lograron restablecer el orden y la paz en sus respectivos países. Pero una vez más la pesadilla que azoto al mundo, la misma pesadilla que cambió por completo al mundo, vuelve una vez más para causar el terror a la frágil paz que tanto costo a los piases del norte y del sur en restablecer._

 _El día 28 de enero del 2025 los países del cono sur, chile, argentina, Uruguay y sorprendentemente Paraguay, que al igual que los continentes del oriente, desaparecieron sin dejar rastro._

 _Pero la única diferencia de esta terrible pesadilla, es que estos países ya estaban preparados para su inminente llegada y estaban más que listos para lo que fuera._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Los extraños sucesos que ocurrió en los piases del cono sur, sucedió entre las 08:00 y las 10:00 de la mañana._

Buenos aires

Capital de argentina.

Hora 08:00 am.

En obelisco, lugar en donde se encuentra la ubicación de la puerta, rodeada por un batallón de 500 soldados argentinos altamente capacitado. Mientras que los científicos argentinos estudiaban, la extraña energía que irradiaba la puerta, uno de ellos que estaba apartado de los demás grupos científico hacia su propia investigación hasta que sintio algo o descubrió algo que el mismos se sorprendió por lo que descubrió.

Las lecturas que registraban, que la energía que irradiaba en los alrededores era tan poderosa que no tan solo dificultaban las pocas comunicaciones y computadores que aún estaba en funcionamiento, sino que los mismos vehículos no funcionaban.

\- "Esto no es posible." Dijo desesperado el científico que estaba registrando la extraña energía que irradiaba la puerta.

\- " _Tal densidad de energía, es como ese registro de radiación nuclear en Chernóbil, pero mucho más potente."_ Pensó, mientras veía como el monitor de su computadora seguía registrando, hasta que las barras que registraban la cantidad de energía que salía estaba a número rojos.

\- "Esto es malo." Dijo para sí mismo y sin perder tiempo grito a un oficial que estaba presente con ellos.

\- "¡Rápido!, ¡suena la alarma! ¡que todo el personal evacue inmediatamente la zona!" Grito el científico. Recibiendo un "si señor", rápidamente corrió al teléfono de cable en su escritorio. Marcando los números rápidamente, espero a que la línea de espera terminara, hasta que fue atendido. Mientra afuera, las alarmas sonaban a todo volumen una voz se escuchaba en el megáfono. Dictando ordenes como "Repito", "Repito esto no es un simulacro."

\- "Hola."

-…"

\- "si comuníqueme con el señor presidente."

-.."

\- "Habla Jorge cardinali."

-…"

\- "Es de suma importancia."

-…"

\- "Como que está ocupado ¡el destino del mundo depende de un puto hilo! y ¡me decís que no puede atenderme porque está ocupado!, ¡ahora déjese de joder y ponga en la línea al presidente!"

-.."

\- "Bien."

-.."

\- "Si entiendo."

-…"

\- "Entonces, cuando este desocupado, dígale que se comunique con Jorge Cardinali a esta línea."

-…"

\- "Solo dígale eso." Decía el científico cardinali mientras colgaba el teléfono. Dando un suspiro fuerte de frustración.

\- "¡La puta madre! ¡que lo re mil pario!" Grito frustrado, tratando de calmar sus estribos pensó en los últimos acontecimientos que vivió.

Desde la aparición de la puerta, muchos investigadores científicos han estado tratando de averiguar cuáles eran sus orígenes, pero por mucho que más lo intentaran no llegaban a ningún lado, e incluso llegaron tan lejos como para destruirlos con una potente explosión, pero cuando lo hicieron se sorprendieron cuando la misma puerta estaba en perfecto estado. Muchas veces intentaron destruirlos y cada vez que lo hacían usaban bombas más potentes para hacerlo. En estados unidos llegaron tan lejos que usaron una bomba nuclear de baja categoría, pero incluso con eso la puerta estaba en perfecto estado, incluso la radiación de la bomba desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

En eso el teléfono sonaba, aun con la alarma de evacuación retumbaba por todos lados, levanto el teléfono y empezó hablar con quien ya sabía quién era.

\- "Señor presidente es un gusto poder hablar con usted." Dijo cardinali.

\- " _A mí también me da gusto, pero déjeme decirle que dejemos esas estupideces de presentación y vallamos al punto, que tan malo es la situación_." Pregunto el presidente Belgrano.

\- "No sé por dónde empezar, pero déjeme decirle que es como lo habíamos predicho." En eso el mismo oficial que estaba con el ingreso a la oficina.

\- "¡Señor!, noticias de chile, se nos informó que los mismos acontecimientos en relación con la puerta están sucediendo también en ese país." Dijo sorprendiendo a gran media a cardinali.

\- " _Como es eso posible_." Pensó muy sorprendido.

\- "No solo eso en chile, Paraguay y Uruguay están en las mismas condiciones." Dijo shoqueando a gran media a cardinali.

\- "Dios, danos fuerzas." Dijo dando un fuerte suspiro.

\- "Señor presidente, estoy seguro de que ha escuchado eso no es asi." Pegunto al presidente por el teléfono.

\- " _Lo escuche claramente señor cardinali_." Contesto el presidente.

\- "¿Cuáles son las acciones que tomara, señor presidente?" Pregunto cardinali

 _\- "Primero antes que nada hay que asegurar a nuestra gente, da una alerta roja a todos los rincones del país, asegure los suministro, que todas nuestras fuerzas armadas estén listas y, sobre todo, recemos a dios de que la teoría del señor Stephen Hawking sea acertada."_ Dijo con un suspiro el presidente.

\- " _Mientras tanto tratare de ponerme en contacto con los presidentes de chile, Paraguay y Uruguay. Y una cosa más señor cardinali, traten de reunir toda la información que puedas, ya que esta es nuestra única oportunidad de conseguir información de es puerta, no lo desperdicie_." En eso la llamada se cortó, dejando al científico Jorge cardenali sumido en sus pensamientos.

Santiago.

Capital de chile.

Hora 09:00 am.

Mientras estos hechos sucedían en argentina, en Santiago de chile los preparativos ya estaban en marcha, las fuerzas armadas y las fuerzas de seguridad hacían todo lo posible para desaloja a los ciudadanos chilenos. La presidenta de chile Sofia antonella Martínez, había ordenado a todas olas flotas navales, buques pesqueros y de comercio a volver nuevamente a sus respectivas bases, a los civiles que viven lejos del epicentro en donde se encuentra la puerta, se les ordeno a no dejar sus respectivos hogares en caso de un incidente.

Mientras esto ocurría una familia estaba en sus casas resguardando toda la mercadería que juntaron en los meses.

\- "Hola mama, soy leo."

-…"

\- "Si, todo está bien acá como están ustedes, tienes todo lo necesario."

-…"

\- "Si, bueno quiero que me escuchen, cierren todas las puertas y ventanas, no salgan a ninguna parte, ahorren toda el agua que tengan, si alguien toca la puerta no habrá a menos que sea los de seguridad."

-…"

\- "Si, perdón."

-…"

\- "Ya se mama, pero, bueno, solo por favor tengan cuidado si, bien, nos vemos, chau y cuídense, chau. Cortando la llamada."

\- "Leo, está todo bien." Dijo con preocupación una hermosa mujer en la sala de una cocina. La mujer tenía una piel ligeramente pálida, con un cabello castaño largo y ojos de color marrón, con una resaltante figura de proporcionada en su cintura y pecho, su vestimenta consistía en unos pantaloncillos cortos de tela, una remera grande de tela ligera y de color blanco. Esta mujer se llamaba Emilia soto o como su marido la llama Emi.

\- "Si, está todo bien." Dijo el hombre tratando de tranquilizarla, en eso una bocina se escuchó afuera indicando la llegada del trasporte militar. En eso el hombre sale de la cocina, recogiendo una enorme mochila que estaba en el suelo, mientras que la mujer lo acompañaba hacia la puerta de su casa.

\- "Tenes cuidado si, llámame debes en cuando." Dijo la mujer mientras lo abrazaba, el hombre ahora conocido como Leonardo torres un soldado del ejército de chile, al ver el gesto cariñoso de su esposa, con sus manos levanto su rostro y la beso indicándole de que no se preocupara.

\- "Una ves de que me valla, quiero que recojas todo lo necesario y vallas a la casa de mis padres, sí." Le ordeno a su mujer, pero ambos sabían de era más una súplica que una orden, pero para Emilia sabia la preocupación de su marido por lo tanto le contesto.

\- "Si lose, me lo repetiste esta mañana, ve que te están esperando." Indico su esposa, dándose un último beso de despedida, el soldado torres, se dirigió hacia el trasporte militar, ambos se vieron por última vez hasta que el trasporte se perdió dando vuelta una cuadra, mientras que la mujer se adentraba a su domicilio para prepararse.

Montevideo.

Capital del Uruguay.

Horas 09:30 am

En Montevideo capital del Uruguay, las cosas se estaban tomando calmadamente, las fuerzas de seguridad y armadas, al igual que los otros países, realizaban los mismos preparativos, cada persona, ya sea soldado, policías, bomberos realizaban una evacuación masiva del epicentro de la puerta. Mientras que en unos de los edificios que es la base temporal del ejerció del Uruguay, un soldado llama atraves de las líneas telefónicas a su respectivo hogar.

\- "Hola cariño. como estas".

-…"

\- "Si qué bueno."

-…"

\- "Natasha cariño quiero que me escuche sí."

-…"

\- "Bueno papa no podrá ir para la casa esta semana."

-…"

\- "si ya se bebe, sí, pero no te preocupes tu tía Mimi va a estar con vos sí."

-…"

\- "Bueno yo también te amo hija, bueno chao ahora pásame con la vaga de tu tía."

-…"

\- "Hola Noemi."

-…"

\- "Si, lose, bueno quiero que me escuche a lo sumo ya te entérate."

-…"

\- "Bien eso me ahorra mucha explicación, quiero que escuche- "

-…"

\- "Si, sí."

-…"

\- "Entonces ya empacaste todo y adonde irán."

\- …"

\- "Bueno no es mala idea, pero es mejor que vallan a la casa de mis abuelos ese lugar es más seguro ya que está más apartado que en la cuidad y tiene muchos espacios."

\- …"

\- "Bueno queda acordado." En eso escucha que lo están llamando.

\- "Mira tengo que colgar me están llamando."

\- …"

\- "Si nos vemos cuñada ha y, por cierto, por favor cuídala si no te apartes de ella ni por un segundo."

\- "No sé por qué, pero las cosas se van a poner feas por aquí."

\- …"

\- "Yo también te quiero cuñada, aunque a veces seas una perra."

\- …"

\- "Yo igual chau." En eso el soldado cortaba la llamada y se dirigió hacia donde lo llamaron. Mientras se subía en uno de los camiones de trasporte, saco de unos de sus bolsillos una foto, en ella se puede apreciar la imagen de una mujer sumamente hermosa, cabello rubios con rulos aunque se podía ver era teñido indicando de su color marrón, ojos azules claros, piel algo bronceada, llevaba puesto un bikini pero con un manto que cubría su cintura y piernas junto con un sombrero de paja en su cabeza, en sus brazos había una niña idéntica a la mujer pero con la diferencia de que su cabello era rubio natural, ambas saludaban a la cámara, después de verla un rato volteo la foto para leer un mensaje escrito en la parte de atrás de la foto.

\- **_"Para mi amado esposo, Nicolás Ivanov, de tu esposa e hija vuelve a salvo a nuestro hogar. Con amor tu esposa. Firma Natalia Ivanov."_** Ese era lo último que le quedaba de su ya fallecida esposa, cuando fue en las misiones de paz en el Congo, eso y su princesa. Guardando la foto en su bolsillo se preparó para cuando lleguen a su destino.

Asunción.

Capital de Paraguay.

Hora 09:55 am

En asunción la capital del Paraguay, la ciudad ya estaba deshabitada, lo únicos que quedaban eran las fuerzas armadas, que aun custodiaban la puerta. La razón por la que aún lo custodiaban era por la extraña anormalidad que sucedía a su alrededor, en la misma estructura luces que enmarcaba las líneas y jeroglíficos de la puerta parpadeaban sin cesar cada segundo que pasaba, mientras que en los alrededores de su ubicación algún tipo de pequeños orbes salían de la misma tierra y flotaban a su alrededor dando varias vueltas, mientras cada segundo pasaba más de esos orbes salían de la tierra girando alrededor de la puerta.

En eso un camión de trasporte empezaba a evacuar las tropas restantes que custodiaban el lugar mientras tanto una mujer algo alta con un cuerpo escultural al estilo GYM, grandes pechos de copa C+, cabellos castaño oscuro, ojos de color marrón y piel morena, se acercaba a su superior.

\- "Señor, todos los equipos ya están resguardados y llevados a la ciudad de san Lorenzo, lo únicos que quedamos somos nosotros." Dijo la mujer ahora identificada como Ana maría Gonzales.

\- "Bien teniente, prepárese para partir, el ultimo trasporte sale en 10 minutos." Dijo su superior, al presenciar de que su oficial todavía no se ha retirado le pregunto.

\- "¿Ahí algo mal teniente? Pregunto.

\- "Si, señor con su permiso, podrá usar su teléfono para contactar a mi familia." Contesto Gonzales.

\- "Si puedes usarlo, yo por otro lado tengo que salir a verificar algunas cosas, tómese el tiempo necesario, pero recuerde que salimos en 8 minutos." Dijo mientras salía de la oficina.

\- "Si señor." Sin perder el tiempo ella marco el número de su hogar, esperando para que lo atendieran escucho un clic y contestaron, "si, quien habla." Una voz infantil de la otra línea.

\- "Hola Magali, habla mama, como estas mi amor no están causándoles problemas a tu papa no."

\- …"

\- "Si mi vida yo también te extraño."

-…"

\- "Ahí está tu hermana pásame con ella."

-…"

\- "Camila, hola mi amor como estas."

-…"

\- "Que rico espero que me deje un poco para mí."

-…"

\- "No lo siento mi vida, pero no poder ir esta vez."

-…"

\- "Si cariño sé que me fui por mucho tiempo."

-…"

\- "Se lo que dije cariño, pero tengo mucho que hacer aquí."

-…"

\- "Bien espero que entiendas y decime cómo vas con los estudios."

-…"

\- "Ah tu papa está ahí, bueno pásame con él, chau mi vida."

-…"

\- "Hola Diego."

-…"

\- "Si lo sé, yo estoy bien ahora nos estamos retirando del epicentro."

-…"

\- "No la verdad no se y vos ya hiciste los preparativos."

-…"

\- "Menos mal."

-…"

\- "Si lose sé que puedo confiar en vos."

\- "Bueno yo también te am-." En eso un temblor se sintió en todo el lugar, sacudiendo por completo el edificio en donde ella estaba.

\- "¡Diego está todo bien!"

-…"

\- "¡Que se sintió hasta ahí!"

-…"

\- "No te preocupes trata de mantener a salvó a nuestras hijas."

-…"

\- "Si yo también te amo adiós." Cortando la llamada la mujer salió del lugar y cuando vio en la dirección de la puerta se sorprendió al ver un enorme faro de luz blanca que apuntaba hacia arriba en el cielo. Todos en la base corrían desenfrenado hacia los camiones de trasporte del ejecito.

\- "¡Rápido! ¡suban! ¡suban! ¡no pierdan el tiempo!, ¡Gonzales! ¡deja de estar para ahí! y ¡subí que nos vamos ahora!" No perdiendo el tiempo Gonzales corrió al trasporte más cercano y de un salto se subió. A lado de ella se encontraba una oficial femenina muy conocida de ella.

\- "¡Mari! ¡donde estabas! ¡te estaba buscando por toda la base!" Dijo la mujer de baja estatura, cabello negro, piel morena y ojos de color marrón.

\- "Perdón estaba." En eso otro fuerte temblor sacudió por completo la tierra haciendo que el camión de trasporte se sacudiera fuertemente.

\- "¡Puta!, ¡agárrate! ¡que se viene con todo!" Grito su compañera, en eso varios temblores sacudían al camión y alrededor, cada uno de ellos veían de como el temblor sacudía las estructura y edificio de la capital, vidrios rotos caían en picada al suelo. Mientras todo esto ocurría, ella no pudo evitar preocuparse por su familia ya que según lo que le dio su marido el temblor también se sintió en Concepción.

\- " _Dios por favor mantén a salvo a mi familia_." Se dijo asi misma mientras se sostenía fuertemente de las sacudidas del temblor.

Montevideo

Capital del Uruguay.

Hora 9:57 am.

\- "¡Por favor!, ¡mantengan la calma!, ¡no se amontonen! ¡repito! ¡No se amontonen!" Gritaba hacia los civiles que estaban en pánico, podía escuchar, los gritos de las mujeres, los llantos de los infantes, algunos se juntaron y empezaron a rezar con algún pastor que estaba con ellos. Mientras trataban de mantener la calma sentía de como el terremoto seguía sacudiendo la tierra en donde estaban.

\- " _Por favor Mimi mantener a salvo a mi hija_." Pensaba Ivanov mientras ayudaba a unos ancianos a moverse atraves de la muchedumbre.

Santiago

Capital de Chile

Hora 09:58

En la casa de la moneda, la presidenta Sofia Antonella Martínez veía de como los escombros se desprendía de algunos edificios, sin inmutarse por el terremoto, se dirigió hacia su escritorio y se sentó en su silla y empezó a verificar unos papeles que estaban en su escritorio.

Mientras tanto a las afuera las fuerzas de seguridad ya habían evacuado a casi todos los civiles de la capital, mientras que las fuerzas armadas hacían hasta lo imposible para resguardar a los civiles. Uno de ellos estaba dentro de un pequeño departamento tratando de usas uno de los teléfonos, pero cada vez que trataba de usarlos las líneas telefónicas no funcionaban.

 _\- "Por favor, esper que estés a salvo."_ Eran los pensamientos de Torres. Saliendo del departamento empezó a ayudar en la evacuación de los civiles.

Buenos aires

Capital de argentina

Hora 09:59

Las cosas no iban muy bien que digamos, las estructuras de los edificios estaban cayendo, incluso el obelisco había caído por el fuerte temblor, mientras tanto en la puerta el Cardinali hacia todo lo posible para obtener información de la puerta, aunque era un riesgo quedarse ahí los resultados que obtuvo valieron la pena.

\- "Chico ¿porque no evacuaste cuando te lo pedí?" Pregunto cardinali al soldado que estaba con él.

\- "Lo siento, pero tengo ordenes de cuidarlo." Contesto el soldado. Al verlo ahí parado, noto que se le hiso algo familiar.

\- "Bueno si vas a estar ahí parado ayúdame por lo menos. Quiero que me pases el monitor y sostengas estos papeles." Dijo apuntando haci su derecha en donde estaba ubicado las cosas.

\- "Si señor." Dando una sonrisa sincera procedió a ayudarlo.

\- "Te puedo preguntar algo." El soldado asintió la cabeza.

\- "Por la duda conoces a alguien llamado Julio Martínez." Pregunto, a lo cual el soldado algo sorprendido respondió

\- "Si era mi abuelo."

\- "En serio, valla no creí ver a un familiar suyo ni menos a su nieto." Dijo sorprendido.

\- "Si me permite preguntar, ¿Cómo conoce a mi abuelo señor?" Pregunto el soldado

\- "Él era un amigo de un grado superior en la secundaria. Ambos nos metíamos en problemas cuando nos mandábamos cagadas en las aulas, nos mandaban a limpiar un galpón. Buenos tiempos eran aquellos, ¿Cómo le trata la vida ahora?" Pregunto con curiosidad

\- "Bueno, el falleció hace dos años señor." Dijo sorprendiendo a cardinali.

\- "Valla, ' _tal parece que soy el único que queda de nuestro grupo'_ Lo siento chico, no tenía idea."

\- "No se preocupe, él vivió como debería de ser, incluso antes de que fallecieran dijo algo de no poder cobrarle los 500 de la apuesta que hiso con alguien." Dijo un poco avergonzado por lo que dijo.

\- "¡JA! incluso a estas alturas aún recuerda que le sigo debiendo 500 pesos de la apuesta." Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- "¿Y cómo te llamas?, no puedo llamarte para siempre chico o no."

\- "Si lo siento. Mi nombre es diego Martínez." Contesto Martínez.

\- "Bueno Martínez, terminemos con esta mierda para poder irnos, si no salimos con vida estoy seguro que tu abuelo me querrá cobrar lo que le debo, pero si salimos con vida, te daré a vos los 500 y te invito un trago largo en ese nuevo bar que encontré ayer."

\- "Me parece bien señor. Terminemos con esta mierda." Y ambos comenzaron a trabajar.

Los minutos pasaron y el terremoto pareciera de que no se detendría, pero de pronto, como si el mismo tiempo se detuviera, los temblores cesaron, los pequeños orbes que salían de la misma tierra desaparecieron como si nunca estuvieran ahí, los vientos cesaron y todos la electricidad dejaron de funcionar, lo único que funcionaban eran los relojes analógicos que poseían algunas personas, pero sobre todo el señor cardinali al sentir un pitido de su reloj, levanto su muñeca solo para ver la hora.

Hora 10:00 am

De pronto un resplandor ilumino todo el lugar, iluminando casi toda la ciudad, el cielo que era de color violeta oscuro, era opacado por el intenso brillo de la puerta volviendo a las nubes de color blanco y negro. La luz era vista a kilómetros de distancia que incluso las provincias vecinas de buenos aires podían verlas.

De pronto como si se tratara de un taque nuclear, un domo de energía pura empezó a formarse en la puerta tragando todo a su paso.

\- "Fue un placer conocerte diego." Dijo cardinali a Martínez.

\- "Igualmente señor." Dijo Martínez.

Ambos veían de como el domo se aproximaba haci ellos tragándolos por completo junto con los vehículos, los edificios y todo a su alrededor extendiéndose por toda la ciudad, y la provincia.

En Santiago de chile, lo mismo ocurría, un domo blanco se extendía por toda la ciudad hasta cubrirla por completo

 _\- "Oh por dios, pero que carajo está pasando_." Eran los pensamientos de torres al ver un enorme domo acercándose hacia donde él estaba. Tratando de escapar junto a sus compañeros, antes de que se dieran cuentan una pared de luz pura los había tragado completamente junto a varios edificios y viviendas con ellos.

 _\- "Lo siento Emi_." Eran sus últimos pensamientos antes de ser engullido.

En Uruguay las tropas que enviaron a controlar a los refugiados, hacían todo los posible para controlar las masas, mientras todos veían de como un domo blanco se acercaba ellos muy rápidamente, el soldado Ivanov veía con impotencia de como ese domo engullía todo a su paso hasta llegar a él, cerrando los ojos, acepto su destino con resignación, lo único que él pensó fue.

 _\- "Lo siento Natasha_." Antes de ser engullido.

En Paraguay, el camión de trasporte que salía de asunción, marchaba a toda velocidad por la ruta, sobrepasando el límite de velocidad establecido.

-"¡Dale! ¡acelera la puta madre!" Eran los gritos del acompañante del conductor. Pisando al fondo el conductor hacia todo lo posible para poder escapar del gran domo blanco que se acercaba a ellos.

\- "¡No puedo! ¡es todo lo que da!" Dijo desesperado, al ver que no tenían escapatoria cerraron los ojos para su inevitable final. Mientras que Ana sin decir n una sola palabra, entre lágrimas cerro los ojos al igual que sus compañeros, mientras era engullida en su mente imagino a sus dos pequeñas y a su esposo posando en una foto.

 _\- "Perdónenme_." Era su ultimo pensamiento antes de ser engullida.

Desde el espacio, solo podría apreciar de como el domo se extendía por todas las provincias de argentina, mientras en Uruguay y Paraguay ya casi los cubría completamente, en chile la extensión era tan rápida que ya cubría la mitad de país, solo tomo un minuto para que todo el cono sur este envuelto en un enorme domo blanco, pasando tan solo unos segundos, hasta que el mismo domo empezó a dispersarse en pequeñas partículas que desaparecían una vez que se desprendían, pero cuando todo se dispersor, en donde una vez hubo una tierra con una superficie de más de 3 712 454 km desapareció completamente del planeta, dejando nada más y nada menos que la unión de los océanos atlántico y pacífico.

Mientras tanto en un planeta que es seis veces más grande que la misma tierra, al sur del planeta, algo extraño estaba ocurriendo, una formación de nubes y neblina se formaba en espacio vacío del inmenso océano alado de unos de sus continentes, su forma era la de un cono invertido muy grandes, los rayos se podían ver desde el cielo y el mar espantando a toda criatura que habitan en sus alrededores, aunque no tan solo espantaba a la fauna que habitaba en esa parte del mar, sino que también era sentida por los habitantes de dicho mundo.

\- " _Que es este sentimiento, que algo está pasando."_ Eran los pensamientos de un hombre de mayoría de edad, con una armadura de cuerpo completo, su altura era de 1,98, su cabello era de negro con barias líneas canosa, su rostro tenía una cicatriz en el lado derecho formando una línea que traspasa en donde estaba una vez su ojo, él estaba ubicado en una muralla de un vasto reino. El miraba con suma atención al cielo viendo de como las nubes eran atraídas en la misma dirección en donde está la extraña formación de nubes.

\- " _Sea lo que fuere, seria algo bueno o algo malo para nuestro reino."_ Dijo para si mismo mientras reanuda su patrullaje.

\- " _Valla tal parece que tenemos nuevos invitados."_ Pensó un hombre con orejas puntiagudas. Su apariencia era la de un hombre que está en sus 30, su cabello era blanco puro como la nieve, llevaba una túnica que cubría su cuerpo, el estaba sentado en una mesa mientras bebía una taza de té.

\- "Me pregunto si será para bien o para mal." Dijo mientras vía al cielo estrellado.

\- " _Bueno, bueno creo que tenemos nuevos invitados, espero que estos sean de mucha utilidad, para el regreso de mi rey."_ Dijo una figura oscura en una cueva, pero por su apariencia era femenina, pero lo que se destacaba de ella era dos cuernos que sobresalían de su cabeza. Mientras ella veía al cielo se sumergió en la profunda oscuridad, lo único que se vio fue dos pares de ojos de color rojo intenso que se iluminaba, hasta que desapareció por completo.

\- " _El viento está cambiando, las aves emigran al oeste en ves del sur, porque será."_ Dijo con suma curiosidad una persona con dos orejas de lobo en vez de la de un humano y una cola que sobresalía de su coxis. A lado de la extraña figura se encontraba un lobo de descomunal tamaño que sobrepasaba a la de un caballo, ambos seres veían al cielo con la misma curiosidad.

 _\- "¡Grrrr! algo está pasando puedo sentirlo."_ Dijo una enorme criatura con escamas, cuernos y alas mientras soltaba un torrente de fuego de su hocico. Al soltar las intensas llamaradas varias figuras de diferentes tamaños y tipos resurgían de cuevas y casas de tierras.

\- " _Los flujos de magia están cambiando y fortaleciéndose, de donde viene este cambio tan repentino."_ Pensó con curiosidad una hermosa mujer con bata mientras sostenía un báculo en sus manos. Ella tenia un largo cabello rubio, una figura algo voluptuosa.

\- " _Tengo que reunir al consejo."_ Dijo mientras salía de la torre hacia su dormitorio.

Mientras tanto en el lugar en donde se produjo el extraño fenómeno, las nubes de tormentas extrañamente formadas empezaba a dispersarse mostrando una extensa masa de tierra que apareció misteriosamente de la nada.

Tras su presencia muchos de los habitantes que habitan en este nuevo mundo, sintieron la llegada de esta nueva tierra haciendo que la mayoría trataran de buscar e investigar estas nuevas tierras, ya sean para bien o para mal.

Mientras tanto en la nueva masa de tierra, pequeñas luces iluminaban la tierra haciendo entender su llegada a este nuevo y desconocido mundo.

.

.

.

.

.

GATE: crónicas de un mundo desconocido.

Feliz y atrasado año nuevo.

Antes que nada, lamento nuevamente por olvidarme de este capítulo, sinceramente olvide que estaba haciendo Finc, pero también estaba el hecho de que yo estaba de viaje con mi familia y con eso quiero decir que viajamos todos amontonados en el auto de mi viejo hacia santa fe por lo cual escribir este finc me era imposible. Pero ahora que he vuelto, hace dos semanas atrás creo, voy a empezar.

Por cierto, este es solo una prueba, un prototipo, lo cual la opinión de ustedes me es importante.

Bueno me despido, espero que sea de su agrado hasta luego.

Los errores de ortografía y las oraciones no entendible estarán presentes en este capítulo, por cualquier duda déjenlo en los comentarios.


	3. Chapter 3

Buenos días buenas tarde y buenas noche.

Es extraño que escriba esto, pero para empezar quisiera disculparme por no actualizar nada durante todo el año, no tengo excusas para poder expresarla pero puedo decir que e estado muy ocupado en mi vida algunas muy malas que buenas, además esta el hecho que estaba en lo que llaman bloqueo del escritor además de las cosas que me pasaron durante todo el año que no era muy bueno para mi, ni para mi familia.

Por otra parte ahora estoy un poco mejor de lo esperado el trabajo aún me afecta pero se como arreglarme. Y Con respecto a mis historias publicadas quiero avisarles que tendré que actualizarla a todas, aunque creo que tendré que borrarlas para actualizarlas, pero no se preocupen aquí les dejo un resumen de cada historia que voy a publicar.

A por cierto quisiera decirles que empezaré a publicar en marzo o abril dependiendo de como me valla en este nuevo año por lo tanto sean pacientes además quiero recalcar de que si público algo antes de tiempo eso no quiere decir que pueda publicar algo a tiempo ya que me tomo mi propio tiempo para publicar por lo tanto les dejo las nuevas actualizaciones.

Titulo: Y el cono sur en Remnant (versión de La celeste y blanca en Remant)

Sinopsis: 19 de diciembre del 2001 la República de Argentina estaba en una etapa de crisis política, económica, social e institucional, dando lugar a un período de inestabilidad política en el que marco una de las mayores crisis que se extendió entre 1998 y 2002, que causo una larga recesión que disparó una crisis humanitaria, social, económica, financiera y política. Pero cuando se generalizó la marcha que se conocería por muchos nombre como el cacerolazo durante él 19 de diciembre En la reserva natural Caverna de las Brujas en la provincia de Mendoza, un grupo de excursionistas que exploraban un área que descubrieron por accidente se encontraron con un hallazgo nunca ante visto, dicho descubrimiento que por alguna extraña razón empezaron a brillar cubrieron todo el cono sur y algunas extensiones de los territorios de Brasil, Bolivia, Paraguay y todo el país de Uruguay haciéndola desaparecer de la tierra.

Mientras tanto en un planeta conocido como Remnant a varios kilómetros de managerie una masa de tierra había aparecido misteriosamente cambiando el destino del planeta para siempre.

Resumen: Prácticamente es una versión de mi anterior historia de la celeste y blanca en Remnant. En esta historia el país de Argentina, Chile, Uruguay, Paraguay, tres provincias del sur de Brasil y tres provincias del sur de Bolivia son transportados hacía el mundo de Remnant en donde el conflicto conocido como la guerra fauno había terminado. Por cierto Chile adquirió los 10 F-16 Lockheed Martin antes de tiempo para renovar su fuerza aérea.

No ahí personaje principal.

.

Título: Un camino hacía un nuevo futuro. (versión de un camino entre dos mundos)

Sinopsis: Cansados de tanta injusticias en el extenso Reino de Mewni, un grupo de monstruos conformados por tribus de diferentes razas deciden dejar el reino de Mewni En búsqueda de nuevas tierras que puedan llamar hogar.

Mientras tanto en la tierra luego de poner fin al conflicto de la segunda guerra mundial un extraño portal es abierto en dos países de América del norte y del sur.

Nota: Esto sucede en 1948 durante la guerra fría, los monstruos ingresan al país de los Estados Unidos y se instalan en un pueblo llamado Echo Creek. Mientras que en Sudamérica en algún lugar de la Patagónica argentina los monstruos logran instalarse ahí y están bajo la protección del gobierno peronista.

Durante el gobierno peronista Eva Perón nunca sucumbió a una enfermedad en su lugar su marido Juan domingo de Perón es el que muere por el cáncer, el golpe de estado sucede pero a diferencia es que durante ese tiempo da comienzo la guerra civil Argentina.

.

Título: GATE: Y la coalición sudamericana fueron a pelear allí

Resumen: Durante la batalla de la Tablada entre las fuerzas policiales de Buenos Aires contra el grupo de guerrilleros del movimiento todo por la patria o MTP, una misteriosa puerta apareció durante el enfrentamiento atrayendo consigo un enorme ejercito. Tras su aparición, Durante 48 horas la batalla de la Tablada se registro como una de las mas sangrientas de la historia de la argentina.

Y en defensa de la patria la Coalición Sudamericana de Argentina, Bolivia, Paraguay, Uruguay, Perú y Brasil fueron desplegadas aallí.

Nota: más que una historia es como un tipo documental con algunos hechos, entrevistas, reportes y descubrimientos. No ahí personaje principal.

.

GATE: Y el Imperio de la República de Argentina conquistó. (Versión de Gate: Y así las fuerzas armadas argentinas fueron a pelear ahí)

Resumen: Durante el día festivo del °500 aniversario de la creación del Imperio y a unas semanas del día de la independencia en el norte del país más en la localidad de Ledesma de la provincia de Jujuy un portal es abierto y en su lugar un gran Ejército Medieval invade el pueblo masacrando a todos sus habitantes.

En defensa de la patria y del Imperio las fuerzas armadas del Imperio de la República de Argentina desplegó y conquistó.

Nota: una versión alternativa de una Argentina imperial en donde tanto como poderío militar y económico es superior a todos los países hermanos de Latinoamérica. Además de que es parte de los cuatro poderes que son Estado Unidos que esta en el puesto número uno como una potencia seguido de Rusia, Argentina y China.

Personaje principal: un soldado que es el heredero al trono, pondría más pero la información lo pondré más adelante.

.

Título: Kuroinu: Y el Perú conquistó. (parte del universo de GATE: crónica de un mundo desconocido)

Durante los acontecimientos de la desaparición de países entero, la República del Perú había tomado camino en un mundo en donde la esclavitud, la guerras y la tiranía reinaban en el continente conocido como Eostia.

Pero durante su estadía un Ejército medieval había atacado a la ciudad de Lima matando y violando a su gente. Ellos enojaron al INCA.

.

Mundo en Conflicto: Tercera Invasión

No fue un desfile , tampoco fue un golpe de estado, esto es una invasión. ONE-SHOT.

Nota: un corto de varias parte en donde las potencias invaden Latinoamérica y África.

.

GATE: crónica de un mundo desconocido (actualización)

Resumen: Varias puertas aparecieron aleatoriamente en todo el mundo, durante cinco años muchos acontecimientos azotaron a la tierra cambiándola totalmente.

Nota: habrá otra nueva actualización para esta historia sólo cambiaré el prologo del capítulo uno y será un capitulo largo porque quiero crear mi propio mundo de fantasía por lo tanto necesitaré un lector beta, si alguien quiere ser un voluntario estaría agradecido.


End file.
